Rosenrot
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Y es en días como estos en los que recuerdo. Recuerdo memorias que creí enterradas en el ayer. Recuerdos que me atormentaron cada noche, recuerdos que creí olvidados. Recuerdos que ahora vuelven a mí y se repiten. Memorias que vuelven exclusivamente para atormentarme. Estoy solo ahora, ella se ha ido para siempre y yo... solo soy un loco más que sufre por amor.


_Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo diría yo pero ustedes saben que a veces la inspiración no fluye, el otro día estaba viendo "Criminal Minds" y de repente salió esto. Estoy bastante segura de que no les voy a agradar mucho después de que lo á desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya._

_Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Rosenrot_

En días como hoy siento que hay algo mal en mí, es en días como hoy que de mi boca salen palabras cortantes, que mis labios se entre abren para que suspiros sin dueña se manifiesten, en días como hoy mis ojos dejan escapar lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas, son húmedas y calientes e inmediatamente siento como contrastan con el frío de mi piel.

En días como hoy, los segundos demoran siglos en transcurrir, las manecillas del reloj mantienen un ritmo delicado y dolorosamente lento, las nubes grises en mi cabeza pronostican la tormenta que pronto va venir sobre recuerdos de un pasado lejano, sobre un pasado que creí olvidado.

Y las palabras mueren en mis labios resecos, los pensamientos perturban mis acciones, y yo simplemente pierdo la cordura con cada segundo convertido en hora. Mis ojos vagan por el espejo, mis opacas pupilas color turquesa se encuentran de lleno con el que debería ser mi rostro, mis labios esbozan una sonrisa amarga al descubrir con espanto como ahora solo soy una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

Encerrado entre las paredes de esta habitación, contemplo las estrellas desapareciendo en el cielo y la oscuridad inundando el firmamento, desde mi ventana todo luce especialmente mágico, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que he pasado en este sitio no parece algo sorprendente.

En días como este la realidad me golpea. En días donde la soledad es la única que me acompaña.

Solo. Estoy completamente solo. Sin sus ojos cafés, sin sus labios finos, sin su inocencia, sin su alegría desbordante, sin el melodioso sonido de su risa, sin su voz, sin su sonrisa deslumbrante, sin su respiración pausada al dormir, sin sus cabellos suaves y sedosos, sin su mirada curiosa, sin su piel tersa y suave, sin sus "te amo" espontáneos, sin sus besos, sin su forma de hacer el amor, sin sus brazos rodeando mi soledad. Sin ella. Quisiera poder abrir los ojos y despertar de este mal sueño, pero esto es tan real como el vacío en mí pecho consecuencia de su ausencia y de la mía, ella se fue y se llevó todo de mí.

Y ahora miro el espejo y me horrorizo cuando descubro que ese extraño que se encuentra imitándome soy yo, es mi reflejo en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, en medio del silencio que se interrumpe solamente por el sonido incesante que producen las manecillas del reloj. Soy yo.

La bombilla que ilumina tenuemente el cuarto oscila y pronto se funde, la oscuridad se expande y llena mi alma, el reflejo de mi patética existencia desaparece al igual que la poca claridad mental que ha logrado sobreponerse al peso de todos los años que he estado aquí, desde este mismo instante mi estado mental se asemeja al que los doctores han prescrito y del cual mi expediente da una detallada descripción, hoy la luz finalmente me ha abandonado. He perdido la poca cordura que tengo.

Estoy solo.

Nunca antes me sentí así, tengo tanto miedo. Miedo de respirar, miedo de hablar, miedo de aceptar, miedo de darme cuenta de que ella no está aquí, que ella se fue. Miedo de saber que es mi culpa. Estoy aterrorizado y un grito desesperado se escapa de mi garganta mientras un sudor frío se agolpa en mi frente, la oscuridad que me rodea no se compara en lo más mínimo con la oscuridad de mi alma porque soy culpable, culpable de no comprender, de no abrir los ojos y no darme cuenta a tiempo. Ella era mi salvación, mi única salvación. Ahora no está conmigo. Ella se ha ido para siempre.

Era inevitable que esto sucediera.

Algunas lágrimas se escapan sin permiso de mis ojos y recorren mi piel seca y pálida, ¿acaso para eso estoy aquí? No puedo respirar, una sensación de ahogo se expande por mi cuerpo, como si el aire se hiciera más denso, golpeo las paredes con desesperación tratando inútilmente de calmarme, es como si las paredes estuvieran cada vez más cerca y me aprisionaran, me siento arrinconado y pongo toda mi energía en tratar de derribarlas. El cansancio aparece más rápido de lo que imaginé, tengo los puños de las manos ensangrentadas y mis piernas no me responden, me resigno y una risa demente escapaba de mis resecos labios. No sabes cuánto me odio, porque en este momento ella estaría aquí si no me conociera, ella no habría muerto.

Los recuerdos vuelven, son tan auténticos que casi siento como todo se repite. Un abrazo. Una puñalada en la espalda. Un grito desgarrador. Su respiración cada vez más débil y forzosa. Una mirada agonizante dirigida a su asesino. Lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro mientras observo su rostro pálido. Una vaga sonrisa en sus labios. Y eso es todo.

Sonriendo. Así murió el amor de mi vida.

Y es en días como estos en los que recuerdo. Recuerdo memorias que creí enterradas en el ayer. Recuerdos que me atormentaron cada noche, recuerdos que creí olvidados. Recuerdos que ahora vuelven a mí y se repiten. Memorias que vuelven exclusivamente para atormentarme.

Y recuerdo, recuerdo tantas cosas que no quiero rememorar, un abrazo de despedida, un cuchillo escondido en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro, un movimiento ágil, una puñalada en la espalda, su gesto confundido y su sangre salpicando mi rostro, su mirada de resignación y una sonrisa piadosa dibujándose en sus labios mientras se encontraba inmóvil entre mis brazos, mientras mis lágrimas caían en su rostro y se mezclaban con las suyas. Y eso es todo, el acto termina y el telón se cierra.

La vida es tan efímera y fugaz que incluso parece insignificante. Aun no entiendo como algo tan insignificante puede ser tan bello, aunque claro está, no se compara en lo absoluto con la hermosura que abarca el quitarle la vida a alguien. Ver la luz en los ojos de la víctima desvanecerse y por un instante, solo un instante ver todo con tanta claridad, es casi como un regalo. La culpa es solo el precio a pagar por tan hermoso crimen.

Ella fue todo lo que siempre deseé, era mi perfección y el mundo no merecía deleitarse con ella, no lo merecía. Pero ella nunca entendió, no comprendió que solo yo podía ser testigo de su perfección. Y entonces trató de escapar, era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de que el verdadero enemigo eran ellos y no yo. No supo verlo incluso cuando la agarre en mis brazos y casi desgarrándome la garganta le grité la verdad. Lloró por horas, no comprendía nada, su mente no era lo suficientemente fuerte o perspicaz para notarlo. Y yo intenté explicarle tantas veces, de tantas formas diferentes, pero ella nunca lo entendió.

Y se empezó a alejar de mí, no podía permitirlo, ella no iba a abandonarme. Así que aquel día cuando me miró con compasión y trato de explicarme él porque tendría que marcharse, yo le rogué que no me dejara, que no me abandonara, pero ellos la convencieron, le llenaron la cabeza de estupideces a tal punto que incluso me tenía miedo. No tuve otra opción, no iba a dejar que ellos la corrompieran, que la arruinaran.

Así que lo hice.

Ahora ella no está, nunca volverá… porque en un día como estos yo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, asesiné al amor de mi vida.

Asesiné a Momo Hinamori.

* * *

_¿Continuara?..._

_¿Qué les pareció? Les advertí que me odiarían en este momento y creo que en efecto lo hacen, soy malvada poniendo al pobre Shiro-chan en situaciones oscuras y depresivas. Les agradezco enormemente por sus reviews, en verdad me sacaron una sonrisa y me inflaron el ego... gracias a ustedes nadie me aguanta._

_El titulo significa rosa roja en alemán... recuerdan que les dije que estaba viendo Criminal Minds, bueno en ese capítulo el Dr. Reid dice que en el siglo fdfdfd tener un tatuaje con una rosa significa ser un hombre condenado a la muerte...así que bueno lo relacione un poco, lo sé mi mente trabaja de formas misteriosas. _

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_LadyDy: Muchas gracias por opinar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo nuestro cubito de hielo es un masoquista empedernido, al pobre no le importa nada con tal de estar allí para la dulce Momo. Creo que después de esto no vas a querer leer más de mi en el futuro XD_

_Shadowsofgreen: Es un halago para mi cuando alguien a quien no le agrada una pareja sobre la que escribo lee alguno de mis fics y termina sintiendo simpatía por esta, no ocurre muy seguido pero me hace sentir superada como escritora, muchas gracias por tu opinión._

_Bloddy Cherry: Tu fic contribuyo enormemente al crecimiento desmesurado de mi ego, espero no me odies mucho por este fic que es un tanto...oscuro, muchas gracias por tu review._

_irina-chan: Si deseas hacer un fic con base en "No puedo protegerte" tienes todo mi apoyo, espero no te perturbe mucho el cambio radical en mi forma de escribir, al menos en este fic. Muchas gracias por tu opinión._

_DayiFabi: Después de leer esto, ¿Aun quieres ser mi fan? debo admitir que eso me causo gracia, agradezco mucho tu fic, es cierto que el joven capitán es bastante complejo y me hace sentir bien que alguien comprenda lo duro que puede ser, muchas gracias por tu fic. _

_Bien ahora los dejo, no sin antes recordarles que acepto todo tipo de reviews incluyendo notas con el teléfono de algún psiquiatra si lo desean...mi buzón de reviews y mensajes directos esta abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana incluyendo fines de semana y festivos...además ¡es gratis!_

_Un saludo._

_Alexis Gray._


End file.
